


Code Word

by KyrstenScribbles



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: I love my overexcited son and beautiful frog daughter, its kinda short, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrstenScribbles/pseuds/KyrstenScribbles
Summary: K.O isn't sure what to get Dendy for valentine's day.





	Code Word

K.O had stayed up all night.  
It wasn't a habit of his, in fact, he hardly ever did it. Especially not on a school night like this. Rubbing his eyes, time seemed to slip through his small fingers and into the chilly February air.  
Two days.  
Two days he had searched for something to give his favorite schoolmate.  
Gifts upon gifts had stacked up for his other friends, barely taking any time to pin down their personality and what he thought they really wanted. A single hour in the stores making up the plaza, and he had picked up something for everyone he knew.  
Or at least, almost everyone.  
To say Dendy was hard to shop for was an understatement. K.O had wracked his brain all of yesterday trying to connect the Kappa girl's personality to a gift. He had failed, convincing himself that all he needed to do was sleep on it.  
However, sleep was something that couldn't find the stiff-haired boy as his stomach clenched at the thought of Dendy being disappointed in him.  
So, here he was, 7 hours past bedtime and still without results.  
K.O felt his eyes start to sting in frustration as he felt helpless and useless.  
"Calm down," he said aloud, looking into his bedroom mirror, "Just think over all the time you've spent with her, everything you know about her."  
K.O closed his eyes and breathed deeply, reminiscing for a minute.  
Two minutes.  
Three minutes.  
His eyes flew open and he groaned in frustration, tears leaking out.  
He knew nothing about her!  
He's a bad friend!  
K.O looked at his bedside clock, school would start soon.  
"No no no NO!"  
He panicked, looking around his room and noticing his laptop sitting on a dresser.  
Perfect.

 

-

 

K.O arrived at school 5 minutes early, slipping past the other kids to settle down at his desk. He kicked his feet anxiously, bouncing in his chair a bit as he awaited the entrance of his best friend. Every second felt like an hour and the boy began to worry over his gift, his confidence visually falling each minute.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the source of his nervousness finally made an entrance.  
"Dendy!"  
K.O called out the girl's name, running towards her.  
"Hello, K.O." She greeted in monotone. "Happy Valentine's day."  
"HappyValentine'stoyoutoo" K.O rushed, quickly pushing a heart-shaped lollipop with a note attached to it into the kappa's hands.  
Dendy looked at the boy curiously before taking the note in her hands and delicately opening it.  
K.O watched in agony as she lifted a single eyebrow to the message.  
'01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101'  
"Hm."  
Dendy commented as she pulled a scanner out of her backpack, holding up the paper and watching the digits fly across the screen as it was translated.  
'I love you.'  
Dendy paused before he face lit up like a candle, a giggle slipping out of her. She turned her head to K.O, grinning wide, as she clasped her hands together in delight.  
"This..."  
she began,  
"is entirely one of the loveliest gifts I have ever received. I had no idea you could make a binary code.Thank you, K.O."  
K.O froze as he felt himself being pulled into a hug, a quick pressure laid on his cheek as Dendy gave him a chaste kiss before pulling away.  
K.O found himself unable to focus for the rest of class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first OK KO fic pls be gentle.  
> Comments and criticisms are so greatly appreciated !


End file.
